All That I've Got
by Steffers-Ish-awesome
Summary: A Disney Reporter meets the Sprouse brothers, and they become friends. What happenens when one falls for another? Dylan Sprouse Story


**+++ Profile +++**

Name: Lynn Nicolson

Nick Names: Lynnie, Lynners, and Ly

Age: 14

Occupation: You work for Disney 365.

Bio: You live a normal life with your dad. You're mom left you, you sister, and your dad alone. You're sister is a year younger than you and you use that to you advantage. Nothing really unusual.

**+++ Story Start +++**

Stare...

Oh. My. God.

He's so hot...I'm gonna get tongue tied, there's no way in hell I could do this.

But I want to. So bad. Like, _really_ bad. So...what do I do?

_Act like a normal teen reporter and ask him questions?_

Shut up you. Besides, the interview isn't till tomorrow. So I guess I could talk to him. It would make the interview more comfortable, neh?

_Maybe._

Argh, you are no help at all.

I settled for not talking at all, besides, he had enough girls all over him anyways, his brother was no different.Actually, it seemed like there was more girls on his brother. Hehe...Off subject, on my favorite store was having a sale anyways and it just so happened to be behind the brothers.

I finished off my ice-cream cone and un-crossed my legs before standing up. I threw away the wrapper and walked into the store. Incase you haven't noticed, I was in a mall about to walk into Hot Topic. The boys looked over at me and smiled and I gave them a smile wave. 

**+++ Dylan's P.O.V. +++**

Ow.

My ear.

My poor, poor, innocent, and unbelievably cute ear.

Yes, I appreciate my fans and all but I can do without the screaming. Cole seemed to compose himself just a _tad_ better. I guess he just knows how to handle himself like that. Well, I somehow managed to keep on a smile and signed autographs.

That's when I saw a girl with brown hair sitting down eating an ice-cream cone. She noticed me staring and waved, I flashed her a grin. She walked behind the crowd and I guess disappeared into a

We somehow made it out of the crowd alive and I tried to remember what store the girl walked into. She was the only girl who didn't throw away all her pride to get near me. I had to figure out who she was.

So if we were standing over there and she was walking over there then that means she probably walked into Hot Topic. Gosh, my brain hurts from all that thinking. 

**+++ My P.O.V. +++**

Wow, that shirt was cute...really cute. But not as cute as...

_Lynnie's got a crush, Lynnie's got a crush! dances around and pokes you_

Aw, shut up. He's a celebrity. It's just one of those celebrity crushes that all girls get. Nothing big so just shut up.

_No. You can't make me. Lynnie's got a crush, Lynnie's got a crush!_

Argh, I'll just ignore you then, dumb-ass voice in the back of my damned head. I licked my lips, hungry once again. Darn me and my endless hole for a stomach.

Well, I'll just buy this shirt and then go get some food. I pulled out my wallet and was about to grab a dollar when I noticed no bills in the pocket. My eye twitch and I remember leaving my two twenties on the desk of my room.

I pouted and turned around to meet gorgeous green eyes and blonde hair. I let out a small gasp and backed away two steps.

"Hey, my names Dylan." He smirked when he noticed how vulnerable I seemed.

I knocked all...erm...vulnerable-ness out of my system and stood up and smiled softly. "I know."

"What, you stalk me or something?" I giggled. He knows almost ever teenage girl in probably America knows his name.

"Yes, cause I enjoy stalking random boys who talk to me in the mall." I stuck a little but of my tongue out before stepping to his side and walking.

"I thought you were going to buy that shirt." He said, confusion taking over his face, making him look cuter than he already was.

He was really hot when he was confused. I wonder what he would look like when he was feeling confident, or embarrassed or...

Shut up brain, shut up.

"I was...but I forgot my money at home." I was walking out of the store.

"Go sit at that bench for a second, okay?" He said, pointing at the bench outside of the store, where I was once eating my ice-cream cone. I don't know why, but I sat there, without hesitation.

Soon he came back, tapping my shoulder and hanging a Hot-Topic bag a foot away from my face. My eyes widened and a grin crept across my face. Once he saw that I was happy, he smirked.

I thanked him with a hug when my stomach growled and I pouted. Dylan looked towards the food court and back at me. "Shall we?" He asked, putting his arm out.

"We shall." I smiled linking arms with him and walking towards subway.

While Dylan was ordering his food, I noticed another boy with a lighter shade of blonde hair than Dylan. He was sitting down, hiding his face, looking up every once in awhile. Then Dylan poked me.

"Wha...?"

"C'mon, we're sitting with that blonde weirdo you were just looking at. Then I noticed that Dylan had three sandwiches instead of two.

Awesome.

Lunch with Dylan _and_ Cole.

I was about to take a bite into my sub when Dylan said, "I spent more than 30 bucks on you and I don't even know your name."

I stared at him and bit into my sandwich and blinked. Swallow.

"Your point?" I smirked.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Yes, I can."

"Will you?"

I giggled. Gosh, I don't giggle, what the hell is he doing to me? "Lynn. Lynn Nicolson." I grinned at him.

After that we had a great conversation. The three of us I mean. I don't know how I was able to compose myself that well, but I did.

I guess I'm just cool like that.

Or not.

That's besides the point okay? I'm just plain awesome.

PFFT! Says you! /

Shut up.

Nyha.

Haha, got you. Yeah, you better go on and stay quiet.

Yeah, that's what I thought.

_Dumbass..._

Meanie.

I glanced at my watch. "Argh, as much fun as I'm having with guys, I hafta go."

After we said our good byes and crap I grabbed my sub and drink said bye. I slung my purse over my shoulder and rode the bus home.


End file.
